Skys Heart
by Skyfeather of RiverClan
Summary: this story is being continued on forums.. go there if you wish to read it.


Skys Heart

*I dont own warriors. I only own the storyline. takes place in the power of three series. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are Holly, Lion, and Jay's real parents. Enjoy!

My Characters:

Skykit/paw/feather

Mistykit/paw/claw

Stonekit/paw/shadow

Thornkit/paw/foot

Ravenkit

Ravenwing

Descriptions:

Skykit:light gray she-cat with a white patch over her left eye and blue-green eyes

like chips of ice. dark gray left forepaw.

Mistykit:gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonekit:dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Thornkit:dark brown tom with amber eyes and white forepaws.

Ravenkit:black tom with gray eyes

Ravenwing:dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Prolouge

Ravenwing padded, exausted, towards the forest. A flood had swept her far away from the Clans. With her kits about to be born, she wanted to be home in RiverClan. She sniffed the air, not expecting to smell anything, and caught a trace of ThunderClan scent. _Thank StarClan! _she thought. _Now I know where I am. _She crossed the border. Bounding lakeward, she forgot to look for other cats. Brambleclaw came around a tree and Ravenwing crashed into his chest. "Oof! Watch where you're going you-!" Brambleclaw broke off as he recognized her. The rest of his patrol, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Squirrelflight, came hurrrying towards him. "Brambleclaw what-" Squirrelflight saw the pregnant she-cat. "Ravenwing of RiverClan, right?" When Ravenwing nodded her confirmation she asked, "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" After Ravenwing explained, Squrrelflight nodded.

Cloudtail was staring at Ravenwing with his jaw a mouse-length from the ground. Dustpelt looked at him and snickered. "Oh, just wait till I tell Brightheart." That snapped Cloudtail out of it. "No!" he yowled. "Dustpelt no! Please don't!" Dustpelt growled, "Then stop staring like a dumbstruck rabbit!" Cloudtail nodded meekly. Riverwing let out a gasp and collasped. Squirrelflight meowed, "She's about to have her kits! Cloudtail, get Leafpool. Dustpelt, Brambleclaw, go with him." A few moments later, Leafpool and Brambleclaw came back. Leafpool looked at Squrrelflight. "Go to your kits." she meowed. Squirrelflight left, dragging a struggling Brambleclaw by the scruff. Leafpool chuckled, then turned to her patient. "You're doing fine." she murmured. The first kit, a gray she-cat with a darker gray paw, slid onto the ground. Leafpool set her next to an oak root. The second kit, a gray tom, followed soon after. Setting him by his sister, Leafpool turned and saw the third kit, a gray she-cat, already there. The fourth was on it's way. The kit, a brown tom, was placed with his littermates. Then it all went wrong. The last kit was coming and Ravenwing was starting to bleed heavily. Leafpool was starting to sweat with tension. She struggled against panic and touched Ravenwing's belly. It was very still. This scared Leafpool. She had never heard of a cats flank going still during kit birth. She knew there was one more kit in Ravenwing's stomach, but the queens flank was terrifyingly still. "StarClan help her!" Leafpool begged. The she-cats breath was shallowing and quickening. Panting, the ThunderClan medicine cat placed her paws on the queens belly and started sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

StarClan seemed to hear her prayers, for Ravenwings flank began to ripple once more. However, Leafpool didn't sigh in relief. Ravenwing was still in danger of blood loss. The clearing reeked of it. Leafpool's paws and Ravenwing were covered in it. The contractions became stronger as Leafpool continued to knead Ravenwings flank. A small black kit slid into the world. Bringing his littermates to sit by him and his mother. "Hurry, name them!" Leafpool meowed anxiously. _Before you join StarClan. _She finished silently. It was the hardest burden to carry, a medicine cat knowing they can't save someone.

Taking a deep breath, Ravenwing touched the gray she-cat with the dark gray paw. "Skykit." she rasped. The other gray she-cat. "Misty...kit. After Mistyfoot." she whispered. The dark gray tom. "Stonekit...after Stonefur." she was gasping for breath now. Leafpool had to lean forward to hear the name she gave the brown kit. "Thorn...kit..." her breathing stopped. Her flanks went still. Her eyes glazed over. Leafpool bowed her head. Reaching forward, she closed the dead she-cats eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'll take them home as soon as they're old enough. I'll keep them safe." Leafpool promised the body. "I swear it." she turned to the black kit. The one his mother never had time to name. his breathing was slow and light. Leafpool glanced at his mothers body. "Hello Ravenkit." she whispered. Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit suddenly crashed through the bracken.

Jaykit's eyes widened and he looked around. "I smell blo-" He caught sight of Ravenwing's body as Leafpool stepped in front of them, too late. The kit's eyes widened. "What happened?" he gasped. Leafpool shook her head sadly. "She died." Jaykit looked exasperated. "I know that! I meant how'd she die?" Leafpool shook her head. "Your too young to understand." she whispered. Jaykit growled, "I can see the kits, I can see they're dead mother. _What's going on?_" Leafpool stared at the kit and meowed, against her own will, "She died in kit birth." The kit nodded, satisfied.

Jaykit looked at the mother once more before padding over to the kits and picking up Skykit. Since he was only a moon old, he wasnt as big as he needed to be to carry her. Yet he still managed to pick her up. She was the biggest of the litter. She was almost as big as Jaykit himself. Jaykit looked at the others and put the other kit down. "Come on!" he mewed. "Or do you expect them to walk on their own?" He set Skykit down and dragged Mistykit onto his shoulders. Then he stood up, trembling, and picked Skykit up from the ground. Hollykit picked up Stonekit and Lionkit managed Thornkit. Both carried the weight of the younger kits on their shoulders. Leafpool dragged Ravenwing's body onto her shoulders and picked up Ravenkit. They began to carry the kits and Ravenwing towards camp, where they were met by six warriors. They each relieved the cats of their burdens-Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit being scolded for leaving camp-and the cats relinquished their hold on the kits gratefully, but when Cloudtail reached for Skykit, and Brambleclaw for Mistykit, he shied away. "I've got them." he mumbled through Skykit's fur. The two warriors nodded. The cats holding the kits and Leafpool padded towards the nursery, while Thornclaw, who had taken Ravenwing, made for the center of the clearing.

Lionkit and Hollykit were already curled in their nests. When their brother entered, Hollykit prodded Lionkit awake, and they helped get Mistykit off of Jaykit's back. Jaykit's ears pricked as Leafpool set Ravenkit next to Skykit.

He heard nothing.

And thats what scared him.

"Ravenkit and Skykit arent breathing!" he yowled. Sure enough, their chests weren't rising and falling. They were horrifyingly still. Leafpool was frozen in fear. The last cat whose flanks had been that still were Ravenwing's.


End file.
